Break Free
by DageRee
Summary: It hurt Sasuke to see how his girlfriend's family makes her feel.
1. Chapter 1

_It's my first story in English I wrote only to improve my skills and support SasuHina paring. I would be glad if there was a person who would point my wrongs. I'm not sure if I will continue this story, we will see._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

He was sitting on a big branch, resting after training. With a dark haired girl between his legs, resting as well. Her back faced his stomach, his hands on her belly. It was some kind of ritual these two shared. They didn't spoke much, but this kind of spending time relaxed them both. But today only one of them was relaxed.

Sasuke took a look on his girlfriend. She was nervous. Her body was slightly shaking and it looked like she wanted to go into fetal position and disappear from this world. Like a scary kitten. It hurt Sasuke deeply.

Right now she was just like two years ago, when he started to notice her. No confidence. No freedom. Without a true smile. He thought right now she would get over it. Especially with his presence. He was sure he claimed her as much as she him. It seems he was wrong. And like always because of a single reason. Her so called 'family'.

She wouldn't say it at loud, he knew it. She never wanted to share with him with her problems, because she didn't want to be a burden. But sometimes, just sometimes, she cried in his arms and he was grateful every single time she did this. It was selfish, he knew it. But they were the only times he felt that she needs him as much as he needs her. He would always hold her tight and ask her to stay with him that night. And yet, she always refuses. Even when the couple is making love, she never let herself to sleep in his arms. She sais she have to come back home. The missions are the only exceptions when he can feel her in his arms at the morning. Kakashi knows about this and it's the reason why they are set on the same team so often. Sasuke never asked his mentor for this, but he is grateful. Even if he will never admit it.

Now when he looks at her fragile body, he can't help himself. He takes her forearms in his hands. At his touch, she tries to free herself from his grip, but he is stronger and firm with things he do. She can feel the tension he radiates, so she gives up. She didn't want to look at his eyes, not when he was examining her bruises. He knew she didn't have them from training with him. They were working on Hinata's distance fighting. She didn't receive a single shot from him and yet, look at her arms.

"Hinata". The Hyuuga girl shivered at her boyfriend's voice. She knew he was serious right now. She couldn't hide anything from him. She wanted so badly to separate her problems from Sasuke, to enjoy time with her boyfriend fully. "Move into my house", he said. His voice was calm and Hinata was so shocked, she didn't noticed when boy's head rested on hers.

Minutes passed and Sasuke started to feel impatient with the lack of an answer from his girlfriend.

"Hinata, I've asked you to-"

"I, I heard you", she answered quietly. "Sa, Sasuke" and here goes her stuttering problem, "I'm… I'm sorry, I ca, can't. And you, you know that". She looked and their hands, her into his. "I… I should go now". She wanted to stand up and run to the Hyuuga compound, but his hand hasn't allowed her to. She looked at him, ready to panic.

"Hinata… how long you want to suffer in this house?" He asked, loosing patience.

"My family won't let me live with you." She tried to defend herself, her voice shaking.

"Hinata!" he interrupted, hugging her from behind violently. He was dead serious now and fully aware that his future words will hurt her, but he couldn't stand this anymore. "They are your clan, not family".

For several seconds she acted like she didn't heard him, like he wasn't hugging her right now. Like his arms and words didn't hurt her even more than her family. Seconds later she melted in his arms, crying.

His words were really harsh, but it was true. Hyuuga clan was 'family' of emotionless and arrogant members mostly. Her father was 100% leader and 0% human. Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, though lowly about her elder sibling. The only person Hinata could call a 'family' was Neji. But he was gone now and even he tried to kill his minor cousin.

He loosed his grip around her and hold her softer, whispering to her: "I'm here with you". And silently enjoying the moment when she rely on him like on some kind of reinforcement. But it doesn't last for long.

After some minutes of crying she decides it is wrong. She stood up, ignoring Sasuke who tries to pull her down to him. Hinata jumps from tree to the ground. He stand up with thought to run for her, but stops when he see her stare on him. Her usually white eyes so red from crying.

"Sasuke…" she begins, "I know you… that you c, care for me, but you know very well I can't." He want to jump to her right now and put some sense into her head. "Kiba thought like you once. I just spended there one… only o, one night, but the v, ve, very next day, 6 Hyuugas went to Inuzuka clan and started arguing. When no one… was near Kiba… they 'bitten some sense into him'. These are my father's words… I fe, feel guilty, but I could do nothing. I wasn't even allowed to leave my own room.. I hope you understand this... Bye, Sasuke." And with this - she left. Sasuke saw pain into her eyes. He knew his girlfriend didn't want to hurt anybody. He could see it in their sparings. She can't fight well with people she care about. Two years ago, when her father asked Sasuke to teach her, she fought well, because she almost hated him. She was mad for all the pain he caused Naruto. It was probably the reason she improved so fast, but a few months ago, he notices what she started to hold back. He wasn't sure if she was aware of this. Now she cared about him and was scared she would hurt him. Funny it is, because there was no way she would do actually any bigger harm to him. It's the reason fighting with her team was useless. And now fighting against him was useless, too. But he wouldn't dare to stop their training sessions. Probably not before they will start to live together. If they will start living together at all.

Mad at himself he clenched his fist. Mad at Hiashi he made a big hole in the ground. Mad at all Hyuuga clan he destroyed a tree. Mad at Hinata he left the training grounds and went home – mad at everything around.

He couldn't stand it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2 - Petrol

_So I decided to publish the next chapter thanks for your support! Especially Tieve and two other quests. I can add more chapters, but this story will remain complete. I would be glad if somebody would tell me what's wrong with my English, because it's my only reason to write fanficiotns right now. If you have anything you would like to see in the next chapters (if there will be any :P ) just tell me._

* * *

Since the Uchiha Massacre Sasuke lived with hatred in his heart. First to Itachi — killing him was his purpose in life. Next to the Leaf Village — for ordering such an order to his sibling. He even made himself hate Naruto, his dear brother, too. He feared caring for him will change his life's aim, that he will lose him like he had loosed all of his family. Killing him himself would be easier, because he wouldn't have anybody to blame for it and he wouldn't fear anymore that somebody would be reckless enough to change his heart. Right now he could admit he was just a coward, who was scared of being happy.

Without some kind of hatred his life was empty, because odium was his petrol and without it he couldn't move any further. And maybe it's the reason why he cared for Hinata that much. He didn't know if she would be mad or embarrassed if he told her she was his petrol station now.

Only with her or Naruto he would forget about any kind of hatred. Only with her he would be honest with himself and because of it he could be autocratic, too. And because of her he could find a new purpose in his sad life. Earlier he thought only about killing people who made his life like this, right now he started thinking about making his life everything it was not. Yes, he thought that starting a family wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't about restoring an Uchiha Clan. It was about having someone to protect, someone who won't fear you, someone who would rely on you and the most important — somebody you would always come back to. He was strong enough to protect his family now. Dare to say he was one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Hinata wasn't a bad kunoichi either, she put a lot of work to made jounin. But she was such a kind person he wouldn't mind for her to stay with kids if this would made her happy. She was forced to become ninja by her family after all. Well, being an Uchiha means that you will become a ninja, too, but, opposite to Hinata, it suited Sasuke's character well.

Being an Uchiha means that you wouldn't have problems to find an object to hate. In his life it was not only Itachi and Leaf Village he hated. There were sweets and fangirls, people who couldn't stand for themselfs, hospitals, ramen and many others. But it all made him realise what he hates the most — people who control others lives and councils made a great example of it. Leaf Village's council is the one who ordered Itachi this cursed mission. Uchihas wanted a rebellion so it's like they wanted to decide about lives of other citizens, too. And now he understand very well what Hyuuga Council is trying to do and because of it he hates councils even more.

He thought about this situation all night and it's the reason why he was so sleepy at the moment somebody knocked on his door. It was ten minutes to seven at the morning, so he wondered who it was. Hinata probably won't talk to him right now, and it way too early for Naruto to make a visit. So maybe Kakashi has some kind of mission for him, he thought. But behind the door he didn't saw any Anbu member, nor the blond idiot. It was his girlfriend standing there. She didn't stare at the ground how she used to, but she didn't stare at her boyfriend, either. Hinata had shopping bags in her hands and they were full of both fresh products and these with a long expiration date.

He looked at her for a moment, Sasuke didn't know where to begin. But she was the one who surprised Sasuke even more with starting a conversation. She lifted bags to her chest and finally looked at his eyes.

"I thought what maybe… you would like to eat breakfast together?", Hinata asked shyly. "I know you don't usually trouble yourself with the food you eat, but…"

"Yeah, sure, come in", he said while looking at sheepish face before him. He opened door wider to let her in. She passed him to the kitchen, knowing very well where it was.

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do, an atmosphere between the two of them was rather awkward after the situation from the previous day. He'd thought she would avoid him and here she was — doing him a breakfast. Earlier she would leave him bento at his doormat after some of theirs squabblers when she felt guilty, but never approached him the very next day. Always Sasuke was the one who have had to find her, even if he hardly ever apologized after that.

What's on her mind, he wondered and went to kitchen after her. He rested on the doorframe and watched as she unpacked her shopping bags.

"Would you help me?", she asked with a canned pineapple in her hand. He didn't give her an answer, instead he took another two cans and put it in the random kitchen cabinet. "No in t, this one" Hinata stuttered, feeling rather odd with correcting landlord in his own house. "You have boxes of pasta and rice w, with spices there", she said. Sasuke paused for a moment and took the products back.

"So where to put them?", he asked while pretending he is bored. He shouldn't be so surprised, really. He spend time in this room only when he is helping Hinata with dinner or have to visit a fridge.

Hyuuga girl giggled at the sight of the face he made and showed him the right cabinet, but at the sound of her soft laugh he smiled a little at her.

"You are not mad?", he asked finally. It was clear that she tried her best to mitigate at atmosphere between them. Does it mean that she forgiven him? But he didn't feel guilty, not at all. He was right about the whole family thing and he won't apologize for it. She NEEDS to be aware of true intentions of her family and Sasuke know she is conscious of it, but decided to ignore it for years. It was probably easier this way if you had to live with family like this one for twenty years.

"No… I'm not". Hinata didn't look at him, but at other groceries in her hands. She paused for moment, thinking about what to say and how to do it without stutter. "I know you care for me and that you are right. It… would be ingratitude if I would be mad for your concern about me".

He came closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Next he turned her to him and pulled her to his chest, hugging his girlfriend. Moment later she embraced him, too. "And was this all breakfast thing to please me?". He was curious about this one, maybe because he didn't understand women or maybe because he wanted to understand this particular one.

"No", she answered calmly. "You really should take care of your health, you know? We both know you only eat a proper meal in bar or when I make you food."

"I don't see a problem here. We could just eat dinner together every day".

"But I… I won't be there everyday to make us dinner and I don't always have time to prepare food." She looked him in the eyes and loosed embrace a little.

"And? You can just make enough for three days", he replied like his statement was the most normal thing in the world. He wasn't looking at Hinata at the moment. He was more than 7 inches higher than her and he didn't bother to look down right now, so he didn't notice the grimace on her face.

"You… know that I'm your girlfriend, not cook, right?". Sasuke looked at her and smirked at her attempt to be assertive. He knew she wasn't really mad at him and she put her wry face because she thought that she should. He couldn't say that her mad face wasn't adorable, either.

"Nice one, you are better and better at this."

"Thank you. I have a great master". Hinata smiled softly at her boyfriend, excepting what will come next.

"So I guess it's time to take my payment."

"Yhm" she wanted to answer, but his lips didn't let her. She put her arms around his neck and he put his at her ass to lift her to the kitchen worktop and place her soft butt there. They were kissing with passion for a few minutes. Both of them were stressed after the previous' day argument. For Sasuke this kind of anti-stress actions were the best. And as for Hinata… well, she didn't mind.

He decided to move from her lips to her neck and collarbone, marking her with hickeys. "Um… Sasuke?", she asked while putting her hands on worktop.

"Hn" was the only response she received. But she knew he was listening at least, at that she could continue.

"I start a mission in half an hour". She was looking at the opposite wall while saying this. The moment Sasuke took his lips from her collarbone she felt rather cold.

"Oh" was all he answered. The Last Uchiha took a look at the shamefaced Hyuuga girl. "It's the reason you were here at such hour?" he asked and the only response was her small nod. Sasuke let out a sigh and hugged her. Naruto was right — he was going soft. "You are a weasel, you know that? And you said it was for my well being" he teased her.

"But… but you must to eat healthy! It's true!", she was trying to defend herself. He was way too good of teasing her. "And I, I wanted you to know I'm not mad before I'll leave for an mis, mission." She was confident in what she was saying.

"Yhm". He acted like he didn't hear anything. "You are stuttering again." He teased her even more.

"I'm… not", she responded while looking him in the eyes, ignoring his smirk. She usually stops in the middle in sentence just to avoid stuttering again. "And I think I should go now, I don't want anybody to wait for me."

Sasuke wasn't the one to oppose right now, so he let her go of his embrace. "Please, unpack… the rest" she pointed at the bags and she went to the exit. Her boyfriend right behind her. "Um, Sasuke?"

"Yea?"

"I… Can I come back here right after the mission?" she asked embarrassed with her question. There was something more behind this question. He looked at her stunned, but after a moment he smiled.

"You can come here anytime you want."

"Thank you" was her reply as she gave her boyfriend a goodbye kiss. "You should go sleep right now" and with this she left.

That was unexpected, he thought as he went back to sleep. Something has changed in his Hinata. Maybe she tried to be the one in charge from now on? He didn't know but from her last question Sasuke had a feeling that from this point they will spend more time together. And it was a pleasant thought.

But Sasuke didn't expect that when he will go home at evening, he will be welcomed by his girlfriend's sheepish face, trying hard to scold him for not unpacking the rest of the products. He responded her with one thing only. His smile.

* * *

 _Hinata has a little plan in her head. It's the only thing I can tell you :)_


End file.
